


Bath Bomb-Bardment

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Hot Springs Association celebrate their one year anniversary by trying to do something nice for Kiran. But have they gone to far?
Relationships: Anna/Summoner (Fire Emblem)
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 10





	Bath Bomb-Bardment

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. Published January 14, 2020. "Without warning, Anna's first words to Kiran are "It's not my fault!"

The hot springs had become a popular spot for the heroes of Askr over the past year, so much so that the hot spring heroes had to form a group of volunteers to help maintain the springs and put on events. Anna and Ryoma had taken the lead and Kiran could not say no to joining after finding out about the bathing perks that came with the deal.

The heroes made their way through the snow and cold that night to celebrate the Hot Springs Association’s one-year anniversary. Kiran had been looking forward to tonight’s event, it was the first time she would get to share something from her world. She mentioned the use of bath bombs in the past and the other heroes had been eager to try them out. As they approached the entrance of the springs they could feel the pleasant warmth, humidity and smell the floral aromas in the air.

“I can’t wait to try out the springs” Laevatein said to Innes, “If it’s as fun as the beach, then I know where I will be spending my winters.” Elise added.

“The hot springs can be fun,” Ryoma began to lecture the summer heroes, “but one should attend the pools to relax and reflect on life, not for water sports.”

“Oh come on Ryoma!” Camilla cut in, wrapping her arms around his waist, “there’s nothing wrong with a bit of splashing about while you soak in the springs!” she purred, causing Ryoma to turn a healthy shade of red.

Kiran giggled, they all enjoyed the moment at Ryoma’s expense, there was excitement in the cold air as all the heroes that were attending tonight’s activities had been working hard and looking forward to a relaxing night of their own in the pools. The flora scents were getting stronger as they crossed the threshold of the cave entrance and into the warm sheltered dressing cavern that was before entering the springs.

Kiran hung up her coat and sweater while shaking off her boots. She pulled out the shirt that Ryoma had handed out to each member as a token to remember tonight’s occasion. He wanted everyone to wear their club shirt that night and Kiran smiled to herself as she recalled when Anna and Ryoma told her what was on the shirts. They had thought they were pretty clever coming up with their groups fun new catchphrase, and she tried not to laughed too loudly as she pulled the shirt on over her bathing suit. Kiran didn’t have the heart to tell them there were other meanings to the phrase they chose.

“What’s so funny?” Ranulf had asked noticing that Kiran had been amused by something.

Kiran was tying up her hair, “I’ll tell you later, you’re not going to be able to control yourself if I tell you now…” she stopped when turned around she saw the clubs new shirt on him in all its glory. She couldn’t compose herself any longer, and proceeded to burst out laughing when she read the words across his chest, “ _Teabaggin’”_ with a drawing of two happy tea bags relaxing in a hot spring.

“Huh?” He said bewildered, “Is there something on my face?” Ranulf asked, trying to understand what Kiran found funny.

“No, no.” Kiran said, waving her hand and wiping a tear away, “I will tell you after, I promise.” She added through giggles.

Luckily for Kiran Ryoma had called them all over allowing Kiran to dodge anymore of Ranulf’s questions and they joined the other bathers as the assembled before entering the springs.

“I’m just excited to try out these “ _bath bombs”_ that Kiran told us about!” Hinoka said closing her eyes and breathing the warm air in deeply, “speaking of, where is Anna? She was meant to pick them up from the apothecary and bring them to the springs!”

Just as Hinoka finished asking her question, there was a few shouts that sounded like arguing coming from the hot springs and a strange fizzing sound. Before any of the heroes knew it there was an overpowering smell of flowers and wave of purple foam flowing towards them. The heroes didn’t have time to react as they were submerged in the tidal wave of thick soft fragrant foam and bubbles.

As the foam dissipated around the larger cave opening they were located in, they could see their dear commander Anna, adrift on the end tail of the foam wave. She slowly washed up at Kiran’s feet, followed by the Plegian mages Robin and Henry who were laughing together as they rode the foam wave a bit further down the cave.

“It’s not my fault!” Anna cried looking up at Kiran from her downed state.

The heroes were shocked by what they just witnessed. They stood there soaked in the thick fragrant purple foam that clung to everyone and everything in the cave.

“Anna!” Ryoma boomed, “What in the heavens happened here? What have you done?”

“It’s not my fault!” Anna said again sitting up, “Those blasted mages must have messed something up in the recipe!”

“Absolutely not!” Robin cut in, her and Henry had gotten to their feet and joined the nearby group. “We followed the recipe that was given to us! See take a look.” She said as Henry produced a crumpled up piece of parchment, handing it to Kiran.

Kiran took the parchment, which had seen better days. She flattened it out the best she could to examine it. “Um, it looks like there was a few, er, changes to the original ingredient list?” Reaching down offering her hand to help Anna up, “Anna, what happened after I told you the recipe this morning?” Kiran asked.

The bathing heroes all just looked at each other trying to avoid eye contact with Kiran.

“Well,” Anna pondered, “Let’s see after I left your room this morning I decided to do some errands. On my way to the apothecary, I stopped by the training yard and that’s when I ran into Tibarn, Echidna and Ranulf who had some concerns about the practice dummies in the south training grounds. I gave the list to Ranulf and asked him to deliver it after I realized fixing the dummies might be an all day job.” She explained, “So you see, it’s really not my fault! You should be talking to him!” Anna exclaimed pointing at Ranulf.

The group of heroes turned their attention to Ranulf, who’s ear began to wildly twitch.

“Oh it’s true!” he cried, “I’m sorry everyone, after Anna gave me the list I added rose essence to the ingredients,” he sniffed, “I enjoy the scent, and it reminds me of…, well let’s just say I enjoy it.” Ranulf confessed, “I changed the list and sat down to have some lunch in the dining hall. That’s when I bumped into Laevatein and Elise and they offered to take the list to the apothecary for me since they were headed in that direction!”

The heroes looked over at the two girls who had been playing in the foam, Laevatein and Elise were giggling while tossing foamy balls at each other as the skipped over to the group upon hearing their names.

“We might have also made a few changes to the list too, so it’s not entirely his fault.” Laevatein announced, piling a large amount of foam onto Elise’s head.

“We added a few different colour pigments, I wanted blues, and Laevatein wanted pinks, so we wrote both down! We just really wanted to see if we could change the colour of the pools!” Elise giggled, shaking off the foam from her head.

“On the way to the apothecary we stopped by the accessory shop to try on some hair pins, that’s when we saw Ryoma leaving the shop, we asked if he was willing to take the list the rest of the way.” Laevatein explained smiling.

“Brother! You were at the accessory shop?” Hinoka asked.

Ryoma flushed red, and coughed trying to clear his throat, “Yes well, it was completely on accident. I thought it was the warmory, I mean, who built them right next to each other?” he scoffed, “Yes, I took the list from Laevatein, and I was on my way to pick up our club shirts for tonight’s event. I may have made an adjustment to the recipe while on route.” Ryoma admitted, brushing some foam from his hair and picking out a flower petal, “I thought flower petals would be an amazing addition, I tend to enjoy bathing in dried lavender, and I thought I would share this euphoric experience with my good friends tonight. So I added this to the list and was on my way to drop it off.” 

“Ah yes, that must have been when Hinoka, Camillia and I came upon you Ryoma and offered you aid in completing your duties.” Innes cut in.

“Precisely.” Ryoma agreed, “That is when we had decided to divide and conquer the afternoon! Innes and I went to gather the shirts and I gave the list to my sister and Camilla to drop off at the apothecary.” He explained.

“Oh,” Camilla giggled, “we also added something after that!”

“Yeah, we find that coconut oil leaves our skin feeling so smooth after a bath so we both decided that it should be included.” Hinoka said, “but we dropped the list off to the apothecary right after that!”

“That’s when Robin and I put everything together, we followed exactly what was on the list provided!” Henry said while Robin agreed.

“With all those changes, something was bound to go wrong.” Anna said in a disappointing tone shaking her head. “I really thought I could trust you guys with this simple task…”

“Hold on,” Kiran interrupted Anna, “These additions that the others added, they wouldn’t matter. There’s lots of recipes that use these ingredients in different combinations without issues.” She explained.

Kiran could hear a consecutive sigh from the group of heroes, relieved to know that their changes to the original recipe had not caused this mess.

“Well, what could have caused this?” Anna asked.

“It’s these measurements,” Kiran said, pointing out the digits along the side of the parchment, “these aren’t the numbers I told you Anna. You seemed to have doubled the core ingredients that create the fizz and bubbles when you wrote the list.” Kiran said looking at Anna.

“Well, I remembered that you said you used them in the smaller bathing tubs where you came from, so naturally, I increased the amounts to scale with the larger pools.” Anna explained scratching her chin.

Kiran smiled, “Anna, I had already done that!” she said with a laugh.

“What!?” She cried, “It IS my fault!” Anna groaned falling backward into the foam build up around them.

Kiran laughed pulled Anna out from the foam, “Come on, I will help you clean this up! If we work together there will be some time to enjoy the pools after!”  
  


* * *

All the heroes in the Hot Springs Association agreed and began to clean up the thick foamy mess. The heroes spent a few hours cleaning up the springs and the area around it in the cave. They were able to flush away much of the foam with a few buckets of water, and a couple of push brooms, taking a break here and there whenever anyone was distracted discovering some new game to play in the foam. After they had finished they hopped in the hot springs to relax their sore muscles.

“I’m sorry Kiran, I shouldn’t have changed the numbers without checking with you first.” Anna swam over and apologized.

“That’s okay, it happens” Kiran shrugged, she was watching the stars and enjoying the warm water.

Anna flushed red, “but it shouldn’t happen, not with me. I may be your commander, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t ask questions, I should be asking more questions,” she said pounding her fist in the palm of her hand splashing Kiran a bit, “and make sure the information I’m given is correct!” Anna sighed, “and I’m truly sorry for not doing that.”

“Hey, it’s not just you,” Kiran splashed Anna back playfully, she didn’t want her to take the situation that seriously, “I should have told you I already doubled the recipe!”

“Promise me, next time we will be crystal clear with each other?” Anna laughed trying to protect herself from Kiran’s waves while getting in a few of her own.

“Promise!” Kiran exclaimed, “Er, Anna? While we are being clear with each other, I have something to tell you about the shirt slogan you and Ryoma came up with…”

Kiran leaned over to whisper in Anna’s ear breaking the news to her about the catchphrase that they had used on their shirts, Anna gasped and Kiran laughed at her as they swam over to join the other heroes to enjoy the fun and relaxation of the Askr hot springs.

End.


End file.
